Radiant Smile
by xXPageturnerXx
Summary: After confronting Tamaki's father, Hikaru and Kaoru take Haruhi home, but what's one lonely host to do with the girl he loves...at her doorstep...at sunset? (Wow that sounds like it shouldn't be "T"...but I swear it is!). Based off of volume 17 (ep. 78). Read on to find out!


**Hey! Pageturner here, after a "short" break (I'm sorry I didn't upload anything sooner!). Well, this is my first Ouran fanfic, so I thought I'd start small...ok really small! I'm sorry! Short one-shot is short ;) Anyway, first Ouran, SPOILER ALERT! well kind of...a bit at the beginning...ya, anyway, I hope you like this. I'd wanted to write for my favourite pairing for awhile, and I had this floating around so...enjoy! :)**

* * *

Enjoy"I didn't think Kyoya would lose it like that…" Haruhi thinks out loud as she tucks a short piece of brown hair behind her ear. It was finally getting longer…slowly.

Hikaru and Kaoru stand with her on the small slab of concrete just in front of her door. Earlier they had gone to face Tamaki's dad, but it hadn't gone well. They'd given her a ride home, and by the time they got there the sun was already setting.

"Yeah," Kaoru says nodding, "Well, let's call it a day Hikaru."

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru starts.

Kaoru blinks, but Hikaru continues before he can speak, shaking his head to clear it, "Sorry, but…could you give us a minute?"

Kaoru looks between Hikaru and Haruhi before he nods, "Ya sure. I'll, uh…be in the car."

After Kaoru descends the stairs, Haruhi turns to Hikaru, "So what was it-"

Suddenly his mouth was against hers.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru says pulling away.

Haruhi touches her mouth, feeling her lips swell under the sudden pressure, and her face burns.

"Crap, I'm sorry Haruhi! I-"

"Don't," Haruhi shakes her head.

_What's going on?_

"Don't apologize." She continues after a minute.

_I'm sure that what I feel for Tamaki is real…is love, but this…_

Hikaru stands there for awhile longer before stepping closer again, having gathered enough courage to talk, "Haruhi, I just wanted to know that you don't lo- like me that way…"

Haruhi's face somehow burns hotter.

_What's going ON?!_

"I…"

"Haruhi, your face is really red…are you," Hikaru steps closer and lowers his voice so that it's barely above a whisper, "ok?"

Haruhi's back touches her door as Hikaru boxes her in, a familiar mischievous smile on his face. His amber/brown eyes become hidden behind pieces of his newly blackened hair, and Haruhi fights the urge to brush them away as he leans closer, almost begging her to touch him.

His lips are only a breath away from her when she suddenly loses her control and falls against him, closing the tiny space and filling her body with buzzing warmth.

Hikaru presses his lips against her lightly at first, until Haruhi's hands twitch and slide into his soft hair. Then he moves her mouth open.

They cling closer together for a moment, before finally pulling away. Both of their faces flush, their hair messy, lips swollen, and breaths heavy.

"What's going to happen?" Haruhi asks, scared of how her heart beats, how her body swoons, how her skin tingles where his hands are, how her mouth craves his again.

"I'm not sure," Hikaru says before kissing her again lightly, "but either way, I'll be here…if you want."

Haruhi answers before her mind can even process the question, "Ok."

He smiles down at her and Haruhi can't believe the radiance, wondering how she could have missed that, "Ok then."

He kisses her again, and again, and…"Hikaru? I think Kaoru is-"

"Waiting, I know, but he can wait longer…" his words vibrate over her lips.

Part of Haruhi wants him to stay longer, a large part, but the other, more rational part of her just wouldn't shut up, "He'll be wondering where you are."

Hikaru holds her close for a second longer before letting go, stepping back and loving the way she sways without his arms around her, "You're right. Good night, Haruhi."

_How could I have missed that smile…?_

"Good night."

* * *

**So? How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Leave a comment, follow or fav. ;) **

**I love to read your messages! Any helpful comments are good too...oh and of course encouraging words are always welcome :D**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
